User blog:HowStrongIs/Ichibē Blasts Yhwach (Bleach)
ichibe blasts yhwach 1.png ichibe blasts yhwach 2.png ichibe blasts yhwach 3.png ichibe blasts yhwach 4.png ichibe blasts yhwach 5.png Basically, Ichibē slaps Yhwach 1000 ri, crosses that distance with him, then slaps him back. This gives us 2''' things to calculate. The first is the speed of Ichibē's hit, and the second is the force and energy of said hit. For this we'll need four variables. *The distance Yhwach traveled *The timeframe of Yhwach's travel *The distance over which Yhwach was hit *Yhwach's weight The first variable is the easiest, the page tells us it was '''1000 ri. Contradictory to the page's claim though, 1000 ri is not 300 miles, it's 3927 km. The timeframe can be attained through two methods. The first is assuming a timeframe, like 10 s. The second is by measuring the timeframe it'd take Yhwach to fall from the height he was launched at back down to the platform he was standing on. This method seems more accurate, but it relies on the assumption that Yhwach wasn't launched upwards or downwards during either of Ichibē's hits. The distance over which Yhwach was hit is simple, but requires some scaling from his height, which isn't known. However, given how he's notably very tall in comparison to other characters assuming he's around 2 m in height doesn't seem unreasonable. By comparing his height to the pillars around him we can find how far the hand moved during his push. Scaling that will allow us to find his acceleration. Yhwach's weight will have to be estimated. We've already put his height at 2 m, and given how he isn't terribly skinny his weight should be around 100~ kg, based on the weight of athletes around his size. With this in mind, it's time to scale for the distance he was hit over and the timeframe of his fall. In this image Yhwach is around 122 px tall, with the pillar he's next to being about 1459 px tall. This would make the pillars on his platform about 12 m in height. In this image we see the hand has moved 33 px away from the platform horizontally, and that Yhwach is, vertically, 283 px above the platform. Since the pillar is 82.28 px tall, but 12 m tall in actuality, that means Ichibē pushed Yhwach over a distance of about 4.813 m and left him flying 41.27 m in the air. Since we now have his airborne height we can calculate the timeframe it took him to travel the total distance of 7854 km based on his free fall. ---- t = √(2*h/g) *h = 41.27 m *g = 9.81 m/s^2 √(2*41.27/9.81) = 2.9 s v = d/t *d = 7,854,000 m *t = 2.9 s 7,854,000/2.9 = 2,708,000 m/s ---- And now that we have his velocity, we can measure the force and energy of the impact by finding his acceleration. ---- a = v2-u2/2*s *v = 2,708,000 m/s *u = 0 m/s *s = 4.813 m 2,708,0002-02/2*4.813 = 7.618e11 m/s2 F = ma *m = 100~ kg *a = 7.618e11 m/s2 (100)(7.618e11) = 7.618e13 N KE = (0.5)(m)(v2) *m = 100~ kg *v = 2,708,000 m/s (0.5)(100)(2,708,0002) = 3.667e14 J ---- And now for the calc based on the 10 s timeframe assumption. ---- v = d/t *d = 7,854,000 m *t = 10 s 7,854,000/10 = 785,400 m/s a = v2-u2/2*s *v = 785,400 m/s *u = 0 m/s *s = 4.813 m 785,4002-02/2*4.813 = 6.408e10 m/s^2 F = ma *m = 100~ kg *a = 6.408e10 m/s^2 (100)(6.408e10) = 6.408e12 N KE = (0.5)(m)(v2) *m = 100 kg *v = 785,400 m/s (0.5)(100)(785,4002) = 3.084e13 J ---- Results *Ichibē Blasts Yhwach (Striking Speed) - Mach 7958 *Ichibē Blasts Yhwach (Striking Force) - 7.618e13 N or 7.768e9 metric tons-force *Ichibē Blasts Yhwach (Striking Energy) - 87.64 Kilotons of TNT, Multi-City Block Busting *Ichibē Blasts Yhwach (Striking Speed, 10 Second Assumption) - Mach 2308 *Ichibē Blasts Yhwach (Striking Force, 10 Second Assumption) - 6.408e12 N or 653,400,000 metric tons-force *Ichibē Blasts Yhwach (Striking Energy, 10 Second Assumption) - 7.371 Kilotons of TNT, Multi-City Block Busting Category:Blog posts Category:Calculation